


Lesson Learned

by MISSYriver



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Felicity tries to learn a new skill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Week 18:Escape
> 
> Please forgive any grievous errors, I wrote most of this on my phone.
> 
> I own nothing but my love of Olicity.

Felicity never should have gotten out of bed this morning. She should have stayed under the covers, safe and warm, with her ex-fiance soto boyfriend. It didn't matter that he had Mayoral duties to perform, a city to run, a city to save, if she begged he would have stayed. But instead she encouraged him to be a hero, to make a difference. 

 

And now she will never escape.

 

She had made the mistake of asking for help and it has lead them all into the path of destruction. One miscalculation and lives could be lost. Irreparable property damage was unavoidable. She would never be able to live with the embarrassment. 

 

Felicity sat at her desk, in her home office, she stared out the window. What had she been thinking? For once in her life she should have stayed silent. How can a certified genius be so dumb? She was capable at almost anything but this, this she could not do. 

 

A knock at her door sealed their doom.

 

“Miss Felicity, are you ready for your cooking lesson?” the sweet accented voice called through her door

 

Felicity stood up, squared her shoulders, tightened her ponytail, and accepted her fate.

 

“Yes, Raisa I'll be right there.”

 

A week earlier while Oliver had been stuck in at Chamber of Commerce meeting, Felicity and William had to fend for themselves for dinner. It had taken one burnt saucepan, two boxes of macaroni and cheese before they had gave up and called for pizza. The next morning, Raisa had questioned William about the strange smell in the kitchen. He tried to resist, but the threat of no cookies in his lunch had been the finale breaking point and he explained the trial of errors.

 

Raisa, sweet determined Raisa, had offered to help Felicity learn how to cook. She claimed she could teach anyone; it was easy, it took patients, it was about math and having a good nose. Felicity had no idea why her nose mattered, when you were supposed to eat the food. 

 

Felicity had begged William to take lessons with her, he been reluctant at first. He gave in and agreed  after she promised gaming with him on Destiny Two.

 

Edible food or not how could she resist time with William. It hadn't taken long for William to take up space in her heart. Unless she was mad or right, she could never say no to the smile and soulful eyes so like Oliver's. She didn't love him because he was Oliver’s son, she loved him because he was smart, funny, brave and a survivor.

 

She understood him in a way Oliver never could, growing up without a dad, facing school and the mean hurtful words the other children brandished as weapons. Felicity was amazed by this twelve year old boy, who has been kidnapped twice, held prisoner by a psychopath, lost his mother on the same day he found out who his father was and what his father did. 

 

William had been sullen and angry after the island, understandably so. Felicity, made him smile for the first time during the _ Slapjack _ over the top victory dance.

 

She promised never to lie to him, and vowed he would know he was wanted, no matter how much he raged or acted out. 

 

They bonded over an heated argument about Xbox versus PlayStation with Curtis and Rene. Her proudest moment had been when she heard him tell his friends that ‘ _ girl gamers were just as good a guy gamers, some are even better. _ When they laughed at him, he had called her in and asked her to school his friends at  _ PVP.  _ Twenty minutes later four boys left, with new appreciation for her skill. William had cheered her on and their friendship was born.

 

Thirty minutes into their cooking lesson, Felicity was covered in flour and her glasses had fogged up. William was bent over laughing as Felicity made her chicken dance across the counter, to her rendition of MC Hammer's  _ U Can’t Touch This.  _ Raisa watched on from the other side of the room, fighting her amusement with her disapproval. 

 

“Miss Felicity, you are supposed to rub the chicken with the butter, not dance with it.”

 

“I figured before I gave it a rub down we should at least get to know each other better.”

 

“Felicity gave the chicken a name.” William chimed in.

 

“Clucker Henson, at your service.” Felicity deepened her voice.

 

She held up the chicken on it's feet and offered a wing toward William. He laughed harder. Felicity may never know how to roast a chicken or boil water but making this boy laugh was worth all the tech in the world. 

 

Her eyes met Raisa’s and the two women shared a smile. 

 

An arm slipped around Felicity from behind, soft lips brushed her cheek. She leaned back into Oliver's arm. She sighed in contentment. She missed him when they were apart, once they were back together everything clicked back into place. He was the missing piece to her heart. Felicity wasn't whole without him. She had tried once and it had nearly destroyed them both.

 

“You are amazing, you know that?” Oliver whispered into her ear.

 

“And you missed my chicken dance.”

 

“Dad, you have got to see it. It's the funniest thing I ever seen.”

 

Felicity felt Oliver stiffen behind her. It was the first time William had called him  _ Dad.  _ She patted his hand and felt his chest rise and fall.

 

“Felicity can do anything.”

 

“Except cook,” William and Raisa said together.

 

Felicity tried to be offended but the reality was too hard to escape. She shrugged, felt Oliver tighten his arms around her. Raisa promised to leave frozen meals in the freezer that William and her could heat up, or more William would and she could watch from afar.

 

This was her family, and she couldn't wait to see what their next adventure would be. Maybe tonight she would take the pregnancy test she’d been putting off. 

  
  
  
  



	2. An Error Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity should have known better, she was a tech genius. She had worked in the IT department for years and knew everything about computers. So why did she just send an important document to the wrong printer? 
> 
> That piece of paper held her secret, and it held her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 19 wrong printer.
> 
> We are so close to season six and I can't wait. 
> 
> Love to my Betas

This couldn’t be happening to her. This was not how it was supposed to go. She had a plan, and this was not it. Why did stuff like this always happen to her? Felicity should have known better, she was a tech genius. She was starting her own company. She had worked in the IT department for years and knew everything about computers. So why did she just send an important document to the wrong printer? 

That piece of paper held her secret, and it held her future. 

Oliver told her this morning that he had meetings all day. There is a small chance, if she hurries, she can sneak into Oliver’s office before he noticed the sheet of paper on his printer. 

She checked her phone and saw that is was just after noon. Oliver never ate lunch and used the hour to prep for his next meeting or call her. He hadn’t texted her, so she assumed that he was prepping. Oliver’s time as the interim mayor of Star City was coming to an end and he was worried about reelection. Felicity had spent a lot of time helping him prep for speeches and she played the “evil reporter” asking the hard question. If she mentally called it her  _ Susan Williams Attack, _ that was her prerogative. 

Felicity kept a close eye on the reporter. Susan had information about Oliver that could hurt him and Felicity needed to make sure she never used it. The only person to push Oliver out of the Hooded closet will be Oliver himself. Susan had moved to Hub City and started working for a local news program. The damage Felicity had done to her career may had been retracted, but people remembered scandals. It was nothing to what Felicity would do if Susan stepped out of line. No one hurt her family.

Felicity moved quickly through City Hall, she smiled and nodded at people that greeted her. Even while Oliver and her had been separated, she had been a regular face in his office. It was only when he dated Susan that she had stopped coming around. Since returning from the island, they’d been inseparable. The speculation on a second proposal and wedding was in all the local and some national gossip magazines. 

Felicity had her own plans and she had sent them to Oliver’s printer. 

She had everything worked out. Felicity wrote a beautiful speech and included the copy of her sonogram picture. Her plan had been to frame it for him after they were married. But now everything depended on if she could get the sheet of paper before Oliver saw it. 

She entered his office hallway, his receptionist desk was empty and she hoped Mrs. Sweetman was out to lunch. Felicity adored the older women, but she would ask questions. Questions, Felicity wasn't prepared to answer.

“Miss Smoak, a pleasure to see you. Is Mr. Queen expecting you?” 

Felicity tried to relax her shoulders, and hide her disappointment.

“Mrs. Sweetman! Hi! I was just going to surprise Oliver. Make sure he was eating his lunch. You know how bad he is at taking care of himself. He’s a better caregiver than a caretaker, if you know what I mean.” Felicity chuckled nervously. 

She was talking too much and too fast. But she couldn't stop herself.

“He's an amazing father and such a great Mayor. I knew he could do it. I never lost faith in what he could do, only in what I meant to him. Not that I question that now, because he is amazing. And I am so lucky to have him in my life.”

“Of course dear,” Mrs Sweetman smiled and gave her a wink. “I haven't seen a man more smitten since my Larry passed away. God rest his ornery soul. Go right in. I'm sure seeing you will brighten up his day.”

Felicity rested a hand on her stomach, since the night she took the pregnancy test she couldn't stop imagining the life growing inside her. She was only eight weeks along, but the doctor had taken a picture of a tiny little seahorse and called it her baby, their baby. She could not wait to tell Oliver, but she wanted to make it special. Somehow, while creating a life, bringing down a new drug lord, and building a business empire, she had managed to put her marriage proposal and announcement together in three days. She was sure, once Oliver knew, he would be by her side, over protective and hoovering up until they held their new son or daughter.

As soon as she told Oliver, they would tell William together. Felicity wanted to make him a part of the process so he knew that his place in their lives wasn't changed. He was always going to be important and loved.

Felicity pushed the door into Oliver's office, she scanned the room but she didn't see him. She moved further in, checking the glass conference room, still no Oliver. She let out a sigh of relief as she made her way toward the printer behind his desk. She admired the frames he placed on his desk. Oliver had pictures of the two of them from their world travels, a picture she had taken of William and him, and one of the three of them at the park. Soon he’d be adding to his collection and Felicity smiled.

Her smile disappeared when she reached for the printer tray and found it empty.

“Oh no! No! NO! Where is it!? It's got to be here.”

Felicity looked on the floor, under Oliver’s desk and behind the printer. But no printout. 

She checked her tablet and sighed as she saw that the document had printed twenty minutes ago and she had no idea who had found it. She flopped onto Oliver's couch and dropped her head back. Putting an arm over her eyes.

Being pregnant, disappointed and a little freaked out was exhausting. Felicity closed her eyes and wondered how long she had before Oliver found her. She tried not to fall asleep, but the comfort of being surrounded by the scent and comfort of him was too intoxicating. She promised herself a few minutes and then she would go find him.

She was woken up as a hand brushed over her hair, soft lips pressed to her forehead.

“Felicity, can you wake up for me?”

“I don't want to, I'm cozy,” she grumbled.

“Not to complain, but why are you asleep on my couch.”

“I was here. You were not here and I was sleepy so, couch nap.”

“Who am I to fight that logic? Plus it's a treat finding Sleeping Beauty in my office. Even a drooling one.”

Felicity wiped her chin and opened one eye to look at him. He was smiling down at her, love and affection swimming in his deep blue eyes.  **_Good Google, he is beautiful when he smiles._ **

“Only when I'm looking at the sun of my universe,” he said with a wink.

Felicity groaned, of course she said that out loud. Oliver laughed and sat on the coffee table in front of her. He took her hand in his, cleared his throat.

“Felicity you brighten up my world, bring me into the light of day. You are the love of my life and I want spend my life proving that I am worthy of your love. I won't rush you, but I do want you to know that one day I will ask you again to marry me. Because I want you to be my wife. There is no me without you.”

“Ask me,” she said simply with unshed tears in her eyes.

Oliver’s head snapped up, he looked into her face searching for any sign she was joking. He held his breath and dropped to both knees. 

“Felicity Megan Smoak, will you marry me? For real this time.”

Felicity sat up, reached for her purse and pulled out the sonogram picture. She placed the picture in his hands. He silently watched her and then looked down. She saw his brow raise, his eyes widen and then he was staring at her belly. Felicity felt joy and warmth spread through her chest.

“Oliver Jonas Queen,  _ we _ will marry you. Yesterday, today and tomorrow. You are my moon and my stars, and I can't wait any longer to call you my husband. Or I can just call you my Baby Daddy.”

“Husband works for me. Daddy!? We're having a baby!? We’ve got to tell Will. Can we tell him tonight? I want him to be the first to know. He is going to be the best big brother. I love you. I never dreamed that this would be my life. That I would be here, with you. No, I can't wait I’m calling Dig to pick up William. We are in City Hall, it won't take long to get the paperwork. I promise, we will have a huge celebration later, maybe we won't tell anyone and let your mom plan the pinkest wedding she can dream of. But for you and me I want it to be today, as soon as Will and Digg get here.”

Felicity couldn't stop laughing. He kept kissing her over and over, his hand pressed to her stomach during his babble. She nuzzled her head into his chest and nodded along with his plans. It may not have been her proposal speech or her plan but it was honest and it was filled with love. 

Oliver pulled back from her and launched to his feet.

“I almost forgot.” 

Two large steps and he was at his desk. He pulled open the bottom drawer and removed a small black velvet box. He turned and smiled.

“I stopped by the bank a few weeks ago. I have been waiting for the right time to give this to you.”

“Your mother's ring?”

The last time she saw that ring, she had told him to keep it for good. She had broken both their hearts and walked away. Unwilling and unable to heal the fracture of trust between them. But that was over a year ago and now she understood him better and he understood her. They were stronger, they were united and they were a team. 

“Actually this is something else, this was my grandmothers.”

He opened the box. Inside was a large princess  cut diamond haloed by smaller diamonds. Two round cut emerald accent stones cushioned in diamonds in a white gold band.  Felicity gasped and rose to her feet. She loved the unique vintage look to the ring and the hint of green would always make her think of how they started. 

“You told me to keep my mother's ring and I chose to give it to Roy. He loves Thea and now that they are together, it's only a matter of time before the ring goes to Thea. It was her that reminded me about this ring. My Grandmother would have loved you. Will you wear it?”

“Yes, yes. Of course. Call Dig, get William and be my husband. Now, today, no more waiting.”

Oliver placed the ring on her finger, pulled her against him and kissed her.

“Ah, sorry to interrupt.” Quentin Lance’s head was in the door. “I thought that this might be important. Felicity, I think it belongs to you. Congratulations, both of you. If you hurt her, I'm calling Sara and she'll make sure you were never born Queen.”

Quentin placed a sheet of paper on Oliver’s desked and walked out. He ignored the couple wrapped around each other. Felicity shook with laughter. She had printed to Quentin’s printer, not Oliver’s. Maybe pregnancy brain was a real thing, boy was she in trouble or was it Oliver? Felicity was happy her little error had led her to this moment. 

“Hey Dig, I need you to get William. It's important, but not and emergency. Felicity is with me and we are safe. But I need my two best men, for what I have planned.”

Felicity kissed Oliver’s cheek pressed her head to his chest and heard the muffled voice of their friend and partner. She was content to wait for the rest of her boys to get here, but until then cooking a baby is hard work. Not that she was cooking babies, but she does have a bun in her oven. What sick person came up with that term for pregnancy? It must have been a man, it's always a stupid man.

Oliver rubbed her shoulders and kissed her forehead. He chuckled.

“I love you, Felicity.”

“I love you too, Oliver.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me: MISSYriver   
> Twitter/Tumblr


End file.
